1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a slide cover; in particular, to a lens structure for a portable electric device.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable electronic devices become increasingly popular, users demand additional functions to their taste in opening and closing operation of a device. Conventional portable optical devices (such as a projector) often include an independent cover structure or a manual slide cover structure for protecting their sensitive and fragile onboard optical components. In particular, the independent cover structure has been used most widely. This type device usually includes a plastic or rubber cover to protect a lens and a connecting line to connect the cover to prevent that from missing. When a user wants to cover a lens, the user can fix the cover onto the lens by using a fixing structure, i.e. screw thread or fixing pillar, formed on the inner-wall surface. On the other hand, user can disassemble the cover from the lens by manual operation.
Although the mechanism of said cover structure may be simple, the user receives no interactive feedback from turning on/off power between the cover and the device. If the device starts to project with the cover still un-removed, the intensifying light may cause heat damage to the cover. In addition, for devices having independent un-integrated covers, the user must find a suitable position to place the cover when it is removed during projection, causing much inconvenience.
The device having a manual sliding-type cover usually includes a track module assembled between the cover and the device. When user wants to open the cover to expose the lens, user needs to push the cover to move an overall traveling distance to a specific position. However, the mechanism of the sliding-type cover structure can improve the defects of the independent-type cover structure, but user must push the cover to move an overall traveling distance. In addition, the plastic cover coupled with the track module may cause a difficult movement during the traveling process of the cover.
One clear trend for the light sources of these devices is the reduction in size (both length and thickness). But said improvement may cause generation of excessive heat when the device is operating, and thus induce device malfunction.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.